


El mejor lugar para quedarse

by Ligiaelena



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Rating: NC17, Reconciliation Sex, Relationship with others, post-513
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligiaelena/pseuds/Ligiaelena
Summary: Justin se marcha a New York pero es Brian quien decide distanciarse. Los años y los novios pasan para Justin, mientras Brian y él consiguen ser amigos. Hasta que ocurre lo que Justin nunca pensó que ocurriría.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Original Male Character, Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	El mejor lugar para quedarse

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado previamente en Livejournal en 2009

Apenas un mes después de abandonar a la persona a la que amaba en pos de su sueño Justin ya estaba arrepintiéndose. Su vida en Nueva York iba cogiendo el ritmo de lo que debía ser pero su cabeza y su corazón, en cambio, estaban llenos de añoranza, miedo, y desconcierto. Porque en ese tiempo apenas había hablado con Brian en tres ocasiones. Si es que un monólogo por su parte podía considerarse conversar. Distante e indiferente, Brian había conseguido que la duda se instalara en su corazón. Comprendió que ya estaba ocurriendo otra vez, pero ahora no lo tenía a su lado para ver sus ojos, para tocarlo, para emplear su viejo método de acoso y derribo. Cuando después de dos semanas de absoluto silencio finalmente habló con él pensó que mejor hubiera tirado el teléfono al Hudson.  
  
–¿Quieres explicarme por qué coño me evitas desde hace quince días? Estoy harto de dejarte mensajes en el puto contestador y de que Cynthia me diga que estás reunido.  
–¿Será que no quiero hablar contigo? Como siempre necesitas que te lo digan con todas las letras. Bien, no me llames más Justin. ¿Lo entiendes así o te hago un mapa?  
El duro y sarcástico tono de voz de Brian hizo que Justin empezase a temblar, su garganta súbitamente hinchada impidiéndole casi hablar. Todos los momentos en que Brian le había herido del mismo modo acudieron a su mente. Casi podía ver el gesto despectivo en su cara, esa manera suya de hacer ver que nada le importaba. Quería que se tratara sólo de una broma macabra pero para desgracia de los dos sabía que era cierto. Todo tirado de nuevo a la basura porque Brian así lo decidía, como siempre sin contar con él. Cinco años, un te quiero, y casi una boda. Dicho así casi no parecía gran cosa. Intentó sonar entero.  
–Dijiste que era sólo tiempo.  
–Ese tiempo ya pasó. Esta situación no nos lleva a ninguna parte y lo sabes.  
 _No, no lo sé. Me has mentido. Eres un cabrón. Te quiero._ Quería decirle todo y no quería decirle nada, súbitamente agotado al verse ante el muro que levantaba de nuevo Brian.  
–Dime que no me quieres.  
–No seas patético Justin. Sigue con tú vida que yo seguiré con la mía.  
Hubiera querido golpearle. Sabía que Brian estaba siendo cruel a propósito y él debería ser más frío y no seguirle el juego pero no podía. La rabia le llenó de calor. ¿Por qué razón insistir cuando era el único que creía en esa relación? Abandonar definitivamente, mandarlo todo a la mierda. No dejar que le volviera a hacer daño. De repente le pareció la opción más razonable, la más difícil y la más fácil, la única.  
–Tú ganas Brian. Pero está vez será la definitiva.  
–Lo superarás.  
Ante la indolencia de Brian, no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a su orgullo con fuerza.  
–Apuesta a que sí.

_Apuesta a que sí, apuesta a sí,_ eso era lo que se repetía Justin cada día, pero no le servía de mucho. Aunque su vida en la ciudad absorbía todo su tiempo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Durante su turno en la pizzería pensaba en él, mientras pintaba en el estudio que compartía con otros tres pintores pensaba en él, al regresar agotado al pequeño cuarto donde vivía pensaba en él, y cuando daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir sólo pensaba en él. Por las mañanas no tenía fuerzas pero las tenía que sacar de donde fuera para seguir trabajando y pintando. Para creer que la vida sin Brian no sólo era posible sino que valía la pena. Se obligó a sí mismo para no coger el primer avión y regresar para encararse con él y exigirle que tuviera cojones de decirle a la cara que ya no lo amaba. Pero estaba seguro de que Brian simplemente lo echaría de su casa. A esas alturas sabía de sobra como funcionaba la lógica Kinney aunque no pudiera entender sus motivos. Pero, además, tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo porque quizás Brian tenía razón. Empezó a pensar que por mucho que lo amara puede que se hubiera obcecado durante demasiado tiempo en conseguir algo imposible. Qué lo había forzado a algo que en realidad no deseaba y qué una vez alejado de él Brian había vuelto a recuperar su auténtica forma de ser, la que había elegido y le hacía libre. Seguir enganchado a Brian sólo suponía tenerle atado. O tal vez fuera que él ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar de nuevo en solitario por los dos. La pintura absorbía toda su energía, ¿no había anulado la boda por eso? Y, visto lo visto, menos mal que lo había hecho. Su matrimonio no hubiera durado ni seis meses. Pero, a pesar de todas esas sensatas reflexiones, dejó que en su mente se colara con sigilo la ilusión de que quizás el tiempo pondría las cosas en su sitio, de que Brian siempre seguiría estando allí para él cuando regresara. Resistir, no pensar, seguir adelante, _tiempo, es sólo tiempo_. No tomó una verdadera determinación. No pensó en que a veces la vida podía decidir por ti.  
  
  
  
Cuando volvieron a hablar habían pasado seis meses. Al oír su voz comenzaron a sudarle las manos y a dolerle el estómago. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su auto control para poder decirle lo que tenía que decirle.  
–No me lo creí Brian –dijo y no mentía.  
–¿El qué?  
–Qué realmente pensaras que lo nuestro tenía que acabar de esa manera. Qué hubieras dejado de quererme. Intenté creérmelo. Me dije que tenías razón y me dediqué a trabajar como un burro para olvidarte. Pero en realidad sólo estaba aguardando el mejor momento para ir a verte, para arreglarlo, porque tú estarías esperándome…  
Sólo se escuchaba el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Tenía que continuar, soltarlo todo aunque se sintiera como una mierda otra vez, aunque fuera tan difícil.  
–Pero ahora ha pasado algo. He conocido a alguien que podría valer la pena y no sé…  
–No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.  
–Si aún crees que tenemos una oportunidad… ¡Joder, estuvimos a punto de casarnos! Brian… si me dices… –supo que lo que estaba intentado era absurdo, Brian jamás pediría ni suplicaría nada.  
–No. Sigues esperado demasiado de mí y yo sigo pensando igual. Me alegro de que tengas a alguien.  
–Tú no querrás a nadie como a mí.  
–Ya ves que tú sí. Te deseo lo mejor Justin.  
Permaneció unos segundos contemplando anonadado las infinitesimales partes en que se había fracturado su corazón antes de contestarle.  
–Yo a ti también.  
El clic del teléfono puso fin a su conversación y a la apasionada, sexy, desquiciante, historia de Brian y Justin. Limpió las dos lágrimas silenciosas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas y continuó pintando hasta el agotamiento.  
  
  
  
Un par de meses después, cuando ya era de dominio público que Justin tenía un nuevo novio, Brian le ofreció trabajar en un proyecto de Kinnetik. Algo muy bien pagado que no podía rechazar en su situación y artísticamente muy interesante. Brian le facilitó mucho las cosas. Se lo pidió como un favor personal asegurándole que no tenía ninguna intención oculta. _Nada nos impide ser amigos Justin,_ le dijo. Cuando se vieron no tuvo con él ni un comentario hiriente, parecía que esos los reservaba para cuando tenían una relación. Ninguno habló de lo que habían dejado atrás. A partir de ese momento Brian mantuvo con él un esporádico contacto a través del teléfono y del correo electrónico. Justin nunca había podido resistirse a Brian, así que envolvió su antiguo dolor en un minúsculo paquetito, y dejó que todo derivara hacia una relación cordial. La primera Navidad que coincidieron en casa de Debbie entre ellos todo fue amable y suave ante la pasmada incredulidad de sus amigos que esperaban verles arrancarse la ropa o, al contrario, lanzarse las más hirientes puyas. No se quedaron a solas. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
En Nueva York Justin tuvo muchas satisfacciones profesionales pero casi ni un respiro. El primer año no pudo prescindir de un segundo trabajo. Muchas veces tenía que quitarse horas de sueño para seguir pintando. Se había entregado por completo al arte, creía honesta y profundamente en lo que hacía y eso se translucía en una obra que rebosaba pasión. Él sabía que sus pinturas eran buenas, sólo necesitaba que lo advirtieran los demás. Y de súbito un golpe de suerte puso sus obras en el punto de mira. Le llovieron las buenas críticas y comenzó a vender. Su carrera despegó. Lo cual supuso aún más trabajo: pintar, preparar exposiciones, conceder entrevistas, cumplir con las promociones, viajar… Al principio visitó diversas ciudades en Estados Unidos, después le tocó el turno a Europa donde incluso llegó a vivir algunos meses. Tener una vida amorosa normalizada en esas circunstancias fue imposible. Dos relaciones fallidas en dos años le hicieron asumir que su completa dedicación al arte sería incompatible, al menos por un tiempo, con su antiguo deseo de tener una pareja estable. Pero a pesar de toda esa frenética actividad siguió encontrando tiempo para escaparse a Pittsburgh, o para llamar a su madre, a Debbie, a Daphne o a los chicos… a Brian. A él probablemente más que a ninguno. En la distancia Brian y él habían conseguido ser buenos amigos y ni siquiera habían tenido que esforzarse. Sólo dejaron que ocurriera. Tal vez fue lo más fácil que hicieron nunca.  
  
El día que rompieron definitivamente el hielo se habían reunido todos para acción de gracias. Ambos acabaron riendo a carcajadas por cualquier tontería y Justin tuvo que agarrarse a Brian para no caerse de la risa. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el dolor y el rencor estaban olvidados, que volvían a estar cómodos, que eran amigos de verdad. Lo quería mucho pero ya no hacía daño. Brian seguía siendo la única persona en cuyo criterio confiaba de verdad, alguien con quien podía contar realmente para lo que fuera sin dudarlo. Le regaló una desbordada mirada de cariño y su mejor sonrisa.  
–Gracias.  
Brian se quedó descolocado.  
–¿Por?  
–Por estar ahí. Por ser mi amigo.  
El gesto de Brian se volvió tímido. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente y sus párpados se movieron con lentitud mientras sonreía con suavidad. Fue uno de esos raros momentos en que Brian se mostraba vulnerable y que a Justin le provocaban siempre unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Pero enseguida lo vio reponerse.  
–Sabes que siempre he preferido las acciones a las palabras Justin. Arrodíllate y demuéstrame cuan _profundo_ es tu agradecimiento –le dijo haciendo ese gesto de empujar el interior de su mejilla con la lengua. Justin volvió a reírse.  
–En tus sueños.  
Brian se puso serio al final.  
–Gracias a ti Sunshine.

Desde entonces, siempre en broma, o _no_ , Brian se le insinuaba de vez en cuando para echar un polvo. Casi siempre en público, jamás cuando Justin era libre y no tenía novio. Justin le contestaba cosas como _lo siento no follo con hombres mayores_ , o _lástima, no me quedan condones pequeños._ Ambos sonreían y Justin sentía que todo estaba bien. Brian había sido su amor de juventud, siempre iría con él, pero estaba convencido de que había sido mejor así. ¿Hacia donde iban con proyectos vitales tan diferentes e incompatibles? Su amor se hubiera diluido en la nada o, peor, hubieran acabado causándose un daño irreparable. En cambio así seguían teniéndose el uno al otro. Brian había tenido razón. La mayor parte del tiempo Justin conseguía creerse su propia mentira, la otra parte miraba para otro lado.  
  
  
  
Tenerse el uno al otro significaba que Brian seguía cuidando de él tanto como podía. Cuando asistía a la inauguración de sus exposiciones siempre le compraba su mejor lienzo, que no solía coincidir con el más caro. Vivía más pendiente que Justin de las críticas, hablaba directamente con su agente para interesarse por sus asuntos, estaba incluso informado de la evolución del mercado del arte y conocía a los galeristas que importaban. Se había vuelto un experto en arte contemporáneo y le había obligado a poner sus cuentas en manos de un buen asesor financiero. Y luego estaban esas concesiones tan impropias de Brian. _¿Cenar contigo y con tu novio mañana?... ¿Dónde y a qué hora?_ Todas esas cosas llenaban de orgullo y agradecimiento a Justin quien se lo devolvía tanto como podía. No importaba el trabajo que tuviera, o lo que pudiera resentirse su mano, jamás le decía que no a un encargo que le propusiera para Kinnetik. Cuando tenía su revisión anual le llamaba puntualmente conteniendo el aliento. Luego hablaba con Ted para asegurarse de que no le había mentido. Y nunca habían hablado tanto. Se contaban sus respectivos proyectos confiando en el criterio del otro. Poco a poco sus conversaciones se fueron haciendo más íntimas y personales. Si se les hacía tarde en la noche, Brian en el loft, Justin en su ya no cochambroso apartamento de Nueva York, acababan hablando de Gus y de lo que Brian lo echaba de menos.  
  
Una madrugada un Brian muy borracho lo despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana. Él no lo mandó a la mierda, sólo se quedó escuchando su silencio durante un rato.  
–Hoy la he visto.  
Justin supo que se refería a su madre.  
–Ella no importa Brian. Importa Gus. Importamos todos los demás.  
Brian resopló y mantuvo su silencio. Justin le comenzó a explicar el tema de la nueva serie de pinturas que tenía entre manos y luego le relató de forma hilarante lo friki que resultó ser su último ligue, y la penosa mamada que le dedicó, hasta que consiguió hacerlo reír.  
  
Justin prefería esa relación a distancia. Porque a esas alturas la confianza entre los dos había hecho que Brian, que siempre había sido un sobón, le incluyera en el círculo de personas a las que le gustaba tocar. Lo hacía, aparentemente, sin la más leve intención sexual. De forma natural le pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros, o apoyaba una mano en su cintura o en su nuca. Le revolvía el pelo. Pero lo peor era cuando se acercaba por detrás y lo rodeaba con esos largos y fuertes brazos que podían abarcar el mundo. El mejor lugar para quedarse. Él se estremecía sin poderlo evitar notando el roce de la cara de Brian o el calor de su aliento. Era un poquito demasiado pero le parecía que sería hiriente pedirle que dejara de hacerlo. Lejos, en un club de Nueva York, envuelto por el atronante chunta-chunta, rodeado de hombres que danzaban semidesnudos, se abstraía y se concedía a sí mismo el regalo de visualizar los brazos, las manos, de Brian. A veces también se permitía preguntarse si Brian aún sentiría algo por él.  
  
  
  
Comenzó a regalarle cuadros porque le apetecía. Más de una vez, aunque no se lo confesara a Brian, porque sentía que esa pintura la había pintado sólo para él.  
–Hey Brian ya eres un año más sabio. ¡Felicidades!  
–Vete a la mierda.  
Justin se imaginó la cara de asco que habría puesto Brian y rió abiertamente recreándose.  
–Es increíble –supo que Brian se refería al lienzo que le había enviado y que debía tener delante.  
–Gracias.  
–Entre los que compro y los que me regalas me estoy haciendo de un buen patrimonio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el precio al que se están cotizando tus últimos cuadros.  
–Mejor para ti, si un día vuelves a cometer la locura de llevar a cabo un acto desinteresado que te lleve a la ruina podrás venderlos.  
–Antes vendería a Michael.  
Justin rió. Brian siempre le hacía reír.  
Después de colgar se quedó pensando en aquel acto desinteresado de Brian y no pudo evitar que el color de una noche jubilosa recorriera los cientos de kilómetros y los años que lo separaban de Pittsburgh llegando de nuevo a él. De repente fue demasiado consciente de que tenía corazón y pulmones. Se fue a la fiesta de un colega y bebió cerveza hasta reventar. Cualquier cosa, hacer cualquier cosa, antes que ceder a la nostalgia.  
  
  
  
Justin conoció a Sean poco antes de que se cumplieran los tres años de haberse marchado de Pittsburgh. A los seis meses de salir con él Justin flotaba de forma permanente en una nube totalmente convencido de que era el verdadero hombre de su vida. Era un fotógrafo que había podido darse el lujo de hacer realmente lo que le salía de las pelotas. Contestatario y rebelde, Justin lo admiraba como persona y como artista. Sabían cuando tenían que apoyarse el uno al otro y cuando dejar que circulara el aire. Sean era un compañero cariñoso, leal, y sincero. Además de que le follaba como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho nadie. No habían hablado de exclusividad, ni de amor eterno. Sean no le dedicaba huecas palabras románticas, ni mucho menos le compraba flores. Justin era muy consciente de cuanto se parecía en muchas cosas a Brian. Para su tranquilidad no lo hacía en lo cínico, ni en lo hermético, ni en lo herido, ni en lo inseguro. Así que Justin enamorado y feliz se dejó llevar por su esponjosa nube… hasta que apareció él.  
  
  
  
– _¿Hugh ?_... ¿cómo el actor Hugh Grant?  
–Sí, como ese. Pero sólo se parecen en el nombre –le aclaró Michael.  
–Así que se lo ha follado más de una vez.  
–Después de dos meses, y al ritmo de Brian, supongo que ya se lo habrá follado al menos sesenta veces, haciendo la media de un polvo al día –Justin estaba riendo cuando Michael soltó la verdadera bomba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no ahogarse con su propia saliva–. Y prácticamente está instalado en el loft.  
Su cerebro se abstrajo de la casina voz de Michael mientras procesaba la información. Brian tenía a alguien con el que había follado sesenta veces y que se quedaba a dormir en el loft… en su cama… con él. Y a pesar de que estar tan enamorado de su novio, sintió como los celos le retorcían el estómago. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a concentrarse en lo que Michael le estaba diciendo.  
–Me ha costado aceptarlo.  
–Vaya novedad. Todos te seguimos pareciendo poco para Brian.  
–No idiota. Nos ha costado a todos, estabas tú y…  
–Hace mucho tiempo que yo ya no estoy Michael y te recuerdo que tengo novio, ¿cómo es?  
–Joder, como el puto príncipe Charming. Lo siento.  
–¿Por qué? Brian se lo merece.  
  
Michael le había hecho la ficha completa. Treinta y uno, moreno, ojos oscuros, muy atractivo, inteligente, y encantador. Brian le había ido con el cuento a Michael el mismo día en que lo conoció. Al parecer estaba seriamente preocupado por la pérdida de sus facultades predatorias, _Mikey, el mundo tal como lo conocías se acaba. Hoy un tío buenísimo me ha rechazado, luego me ha sonreído y me ha dado su tarjeta diciéndome que lo llame, que tomaremos una copa. ¿Se me ha puesto cara de tener citas y yo no me he dado cuenta?_ Lo más alucinante fue que Brian lo llamó. O sea, tuvo una cita y parece ser que repitieron varias veces antes de acabar en la cama. Justin no podía creérselo. Michael tenía la teoría de que lo que enganchó a Brian fue que Hugh parecía realmente interesado en él y no en tirárselo.  
  
Justin pensó que no era tan raro sentir celos. De manera romántica puede que desease ser el único en el corazón de Brian, pero, _de verdad_ , se alegraba por él. Se enorgullecía de haber sido el que abrió su corazón para que pudieran entrar otros. Le hacía feliz que Brian fuera capaz de enamorarse de nuevo. Llegado a ese punto de sus reflexiones sintió ganas de vomitar. ¿A quién quería engañar? _Se lo está follando…¡En MI cama! ¡En MI ducha!_ La rabia le corroía imaginándose la posibilidad de que Brian llegara a darle a otro lo que a él le negó. _Pero, ¿qué esperabas? ¿qué Brian siguiera amándote y aguardando por ti eternamente?_ Necesitó toda la tarde para tranquilizarse, recapacitar, tragarse esos absurdos celos, y conseguir alegrarse sinceramente por él. Esa noche se folló a un sorprendido Sean hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas.  
  
Brian se lo contó por teléfono a los pocos días.  
–Vamos Justin, no tienes que disimular. Sé que ya te habrá informado alguna de las porteras vocacionales de la avenida Liberty.  
–¿Cómo es?  
–Guapo. Folla bien.  
–¡No me jodas!, qué gran exclusiva, como si Brian Kinney se fuera a tirar más de una vez a alguien que no fuera guapo y supiera follar.  
–Me lo paso bien con él y sigue mi ritmo en la cama. Qué no parlotee de forma incesante, ya no vaya al cole, ni tenga que llevarle de la mano por si se pierde, es algo agradable y cómodo para variar.  
–Ja-Ja. ¿Cómo lo conociste?  
Brian resopló.  
–Te creía más original.  
–Me tienes sobrevalorado. Vamos, quiero saber cosas de tu novio.  
–No es mi novio.  
–Ya. Bueno, dime…  
–Es abogado y nos conocimos en una reunión. Tiene sentido del humor y no me agobia –hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar–. Me gusta.  
–Me alegro por ti, Brian –dijo Justin un poco solemne.  
–No exageres joder, que todavía no le he comprado una casa.  
Esa vez Justin no le encontró maldita la gracia. Pensó, _si lo haces le prenderé fuego._  
  
  
  
Cuando un mes después de esa conversación Justin llegó a Pittsburgh para pasar una semana, Brian y él quedaron para jugar una partida de billar en Woody’s. Brian iba ganando cuando Justin le hizo la peor de las preguntas.  
–¿Le has dicho que le quieres? –una parte de él estuvo aguantando la respiración.  
–No.  
–Por Dios, Brian, ¿no aprendiste nada? Ya eres un poco mayor para perder el tiempo.  
Brian le dedicó una mueca de asco y con un golpe certero metió la bola roja.  
–Pareces mi jodida abuela. Que yo sepa los años no me han convertido en un puto hetero.  
–Sigues sin poder decirlo –empezaba a sentirse patético por ser un hipócrita con Brian.  
–No es que no pueda.  
–Es que no quieres.  
En ese momento Brian falló el golpe y la bola ocho acabó en el agujero haciéndole perder el juego.  
–No quiero mentirle –le espetó irritado para bajar enseguida el tono–. Le quiero, pero no como te quise a ti.  
Todos los sonidos del bar quedaron amortiguados hasta el punto de que Justin pudo oír los latidos de su corazón y el rumor de su sangre corriéndole por las arterias. Los movimientos a su alrededor se ralentizaron. Vio a cámara lenta como Brian dejaba el taco a un lado y se daba la vuelta.  
–Voy a mear.  
Justin se quedó mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba, sin llegar a asimilar el que Brian hubiera sido capaz de reconocer tanto tiempo después que lo había querido. Esa noche se la pasó deshojando la margarita de las horas, _me quiso o me quiere, me quiso o me quiere, me quiso o me quiere…_ Al amanecer una rabia furibunda contra Brian y contra sí mismo se había instalado de nuevo en su alma.

Cuando fueron presentados en el diner Hugh saludó a Justin con un beso en la mejilla. Su mirada fue de curiosidad. Fue afable y abierto con él pero Justin notó cierta prevención en su suave sonrisa, aunque muy bien disimulada. Más o menos como la suya. Le fastidiaba un poco que los chicos estuvieran allí. Demasiados testigos del pasado, demasiados ojos que lo conocían y observaban su reacción. Decir que Hugh era guapo era quedarse muy corto. El alma se le cayó a los pies porque Brian y él juntos hacían una pareja que quitaba el aliento. En los buenos tiempos del rey y su príncipe, Hugh hubiera sido elegido sin dudarlo por los dos para visitar su reino dorado. En cambio esa noche tuvo que ver como era con él con quien Brian se restregaba. Sin embargo, Justin sorprendió varias veces a Brian con una mirada indescifrable clavada en él. Se pasó casi toda la noche repitiéndose en bucle _sólo son celos, hacen una pareja ideal, Brian se lo merece, amo a Sean, amo a Sean, amo a Sean, sólo son celos..._ Hugh y él estuvieron conversando un rato a solas. Se interesó por su trabajo que había descubierto gracias a Brian.  
–Como para no hacerlo con la de obras tuyas que posee –Justin creyó advertir un matiz de celos tiñendo ligeramente esas palabras. Tontamente se sintió bien.  
–Pagó mis estudios así es que está obligado a ser el presidente de mi club de fans.  
–Me ha comentado que tu novio es el fotógrafo Sean Mankel. De él ya conocía algún trabajo –rió un poco–. Entrar en vuestra casa debe ser peligroso. Uno debe enfermar de belleza de manera súbita.  
Justin sonrió porque le pareció sincero.  
–Si pasas por Nueva York llámame y así podrás comprobarlo tú mismo.  
–Oh, te tomo la palabra. Me gusta tu estilo. De los cuadros que tiene Brian en el loft el que me encanta es aquel pequeño… “Hombre y niño” ¿no? Sólo he visto fotos de Gus pero contemplar como mira a su padre en esa imagen es emocionante. Y has captado algo de Brian que es casi imposible de apreciar a primera vista.  
Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Justin no podía soltarle _estuve allí la noche que ese niño nació, Brian me desvirgó, me enamoré locamente de él, follamos durante cinco años, me dijo que me quería, me compró una casa, y entonces fue cuando de verdad me jodió. Sí, creo que puedo capturar sin problemas la esencia de Brian en un puto cuadro._ Hugh parecía un poco resignado, como si tuviera asumido que él no jugaba en la misma liga. Al fin Justin dijo cualquier cosa.  
–También es uno de mis preferidos. Brian y su hijo juntos emiten una luz especial. Gus es un niño encantador, despierto, y muy cariñoso.  
–Espero conocerlo pronto. Brian quiere ir a visitarlo en un par de semanas y me ha propuesto acompañarle.

_Ah, engañosamente resignado. Pero no te preocupes Hugh porque yo no voy a competir contigo por él. En unos días regresaré a Nueva York y no tendré que ser testigo de vuestros arrumacos._  
–Eso es genial –le contestó.  
Si en tres meses Brian lo había dejado colarse en su vida hasta el punto en que lo estaba haciendo es porque Hugh debía ser realmente increíble y debía quererlo. De verdad, en el fondo de su corazón, se alegraba por él. Pero era inevitable que le doliera que lo que él tardó tanto en conseguir lo tuviera Hugh en tan poco tiempo.

Esa noche fue una especie de reencuentro de toda la pandilla así que hicieron la ruta completa. Después del restaurante fueron a Woody’s y más tarde a Babylon. Justin estuvo bailando con Emmet. Brian lo hizo con su flamante novio y en alguna ocasión con Michael. Hubo un rato en que Brian y Hugh se perdieron en el cuarto oscuro y él volvió a su mantra _sólo son celos, hacen una pareja ideal, Brian se lo merece, amo a Sean…_ Todos bebieron un poco de más y se rieron mucho recordando viejas historias. Ben y Michael, así como Ted y Blake, se marcharon pronto y Emm se largó con un jovencito cachas. Hugh, que tenía una reunión al día siguiente muy temprano, se despidió de Brian con un beso que a Justin se le clavó como una puñalada. Tuvo ganas de gritarle que esos labios eran sólo suyos. Ahí Justin ya empezó a sentir pánico de sí mismo.  
–Te llamaré cuando salga de la reunión. Tal vez podríamos comer.  
–Y follar –Brian se lo había susurrado cerca del oído pero Justin había leído perfectamente sus labios. Su novio sonrió, le restregó su paquete, y le dio otro pico antes de marcharse. Justin vio como Brian se relamía.  
  
Desde que se había ido nunca se había quedado a solas con Brian en Babylon, ni habían vuelto a bailar juntos. Justin pensó que lo mejor sería largarse también pero Brian le insistió en seguir quemado la noche. La verdad es que se encontraba a gusto envuelto por la música en aquel lugar donde había desplegado sus alas por primera vez. Tenía ganas de divertirse. Brian le ofreció una de sus píldoras y él se la tragó. El alcohol lo anestesió y el éxtasis lo dejó flotando en un mar de buen rollo y euforia. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música disfrutando del momento. Cuando vino a darse cuenta estaba en brazos de Brian, restregándose ambos como en sus mejores tiempos. Su cuello ardía al contacto de sus labios. Abrió los ojos al sentir como Brian le clavaba su polla empujando contra él. Paró de moverse. Sus miradas cargadas de codiciosa lujuria se cruzaron durante segundos que se hicieron eternos. Miró los labios de Brian ansiando apresarlos entre los suyos pero no lo hizo, sólo se separó de él.  
–¿Que coño estamos haciendo? –Justin se pasó irritado la mano por el pelo–. Me voy a casa.  
Por un momento le pareció que Brian había querido retenerle.Justin estaba lleno de ira contra sí mismo por haber sido tan gilipollas. Hacía tiempo que tenía asumido que ambos follarían si se diera la ocasión por eso había evitado siempre cualquier situación comprometida. Pero había algo más, al menos por su parte. Pensó en Sean. Buscaba en su interior ese amor del que estaba seguro hasta hacía unas semanas, hubiera jurado que hasta hacía unas horas, pero no lo encontraba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tener otra vez a Brian dentro. En sentir sus besos. Sólo pensando en ellos la sangre se agolpaba en su sexo. Sintió ganas de llorar al imaginarse los labios de Brian de nuevo sobre los suyos. _Soy masoquista, no tiene otra explicación. Estoy enfermo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan gilipollas como para caer otra vez en lo mismo? ¿No tuve bastante dosis de dolor?_ Se preguntó que era lo que Brian sentía realmente por él. Sólo mirándolo a los ojos no podría saberlo porque Brian no le dejaría que lo viera y tenía que saberlo. Sean, que hacía un reportaje fuera del país, eligió ese mismo momento para llamarle. Justin se sintió como una mierda. Tras una larga noche en blanco, y una vez resignado al desastre, llamó a Brian. Quedaron para verse en el loft por la tarde. Justin quería llevarle otro pequeño cuadro que había pintado para él.  
  
  
  
Brian sirvió un whisky para cada uno y después desempaquetó la pintura. Se quedó impresionado. Era otro retrato de Gus bastante reciente. Sus ocho años habían modificado aquella expresión suya tan dulce. Sus rasgos puramente infantiles se afilaban para dar casi paso a los de un chico más grande. Brian, conmovido, miró el cuadro un rato. Luego besó la mejilla de Justin y este le sonrió.  
–¿Lo pintaste cuando fuiste a verles en julio?  
–Sí, fue entonces. Quería dártelo en mano para no perderme tu mejor cara de bollera.  
–Gilipollas.  
  
Estuvieron un rato escogiendo el mejor lugar donde colocarlo mientras tomaban sus copas. Al final Brian le hizo sitio sobre el sinfonier del dormitorio. Estaban muy cerca, de pie junto a la cama, cuando Justin decidió que no podía esperar más. Tenía que saber y sólo existía una manera de conseguirlo.  
–He estado pensando –dijo acercándose aún más a Brian– en lo que pasó anoche.  
–¿Qué pasó anoche?  
–Que los dos queríamos follar.  
Brian parpadeó pero no dijo nada, su expresión más hierática que la de una esfinge. Justin continuó poniendo una seguridad y una ligereza en sus palabras que en absoluto sentía.  
–Supongo que es algo que los dos hemos pensado en alguna ocasión y me pregunto si no será mejor que nos saquemos esa espina de una jodida vez y después nos olvidemos del tema para siempre.  
–¿Y Sean?  
Justin se encogió de hombros.  
–En realidad tenemos una relación abierta, como tú con Hugh –Justin le quitó el vaso de la mano a Brian para dejarlo sobre el mueble rozando deliberadamente sus dedos. Lo miró como no lo había hecho en años. El deseo que ardía en sus pupilas tenía su reflejo en la lasciva mirada de Brian–. Sólo sexo. Ya sabes como funciona.  
–Sólo sexo, ¿eh?  
–El _mejor_ sexo.  
  
  
  
Estaba convencido de que cuando lo besase, cuando lo tuviera en su interior lo sabría. Sabría si Brian aún lo amaba. No podría ocultárselo. Pero cuando buscó la boca Brian se apartó _lo siento, mi acuerdo con Hugh excluye los besos,_ le dijo, y el que iba a darle se le pudrió en los labios. Aunque sintió como si le hubieran arrancado las tripas Justin mantuvo la compostura. Sólo dijo, bien. Después de eso no se esperaba que Brian se lo follara de cara, así que cuando ocurrió se lo agradeció con toda su alma porque, si no tenía sus besos, al menos necesitaba ver sus ojos. Cuando lo penetró tuvo que contener las lágrimas, porque en ese mismo instante supo que siempre había sido Brian y que siempre lo sería, que no había dejado de amarlo ni un sólo segundo por mucho que hubiera querido engañarse. Se preguntaba como había sido capaz de vivir sin eso. Se encontró en casa durante unos instantes pero cuando Brian hubo embestido en su interior tres, seis, doce veces, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mal, que no era eso, ese acto tan vacío. Obtenía placer. Mucho. Brian era el mejor amante. Pero se encontraba muy lejos de allí, ni siquiera se estaba dando como el amigo que era, y él no lo quería así. Supo que tenía que _parar, parar, parar,_ antes de que acabara por echarse a llorar. Cuando Brian dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, rozando su piel con los labios, no se dio tiempo a meditarlo, sólo se lo suplicó en un susurro.  
–Así no Brian, bésame.  
Brian se detuvo en seco y lo miró con el mismo brillo acerado y peligroso que el día en que lo dejó tirado en el suelo del loft y le dijo que apestaba. Sintió pánico al pensar que haría lo mismo, que saldría de él y lo abandonaría en la cama. Justin decidió arriesgarlo todo y dejó que a sus ojos aflorara la verdad que acaba de asumir con absoluta certeza. Que el tiempo no había acabado con lo que sintió un día. Sabía que si Brian lo rechazaba estaría muerto, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad que con seguridad no se volvería a repetir. Acarició sus brazos con suavidad mientras notaba como el corazón pugnaba por salir de su pecho.  
–Te amo Brian. Nunca he dejado de amarte.  
Durante largos segundos sólo se oyeron sus respiraciones agitadas. Luego Brian volvió a moverse sin dejar de clavarle su mirada, saliendo prácticamente de él y volviendo a empujar con fuerza. Lo hizo, una y otra vez, sin prisa pero con un ímpetu irresistible. Justin comenzó a gemir desde el fondo de su alma. Necesitaba cerrar sus ojos y deslizarse por la abrumadora sensación, pero intentó mantenerlos abiertos y fijos en los de Brian. Aún no le había besado, pero era completamente distinto. No sabía muy bien si lo que sentía Brian era amor o pura rabia, pero lo que fuera se lo estaba diciendo de manera sincera y furiosa. Le hablaba de dolor y de desesperación. Justin se perdía, abría su boca jadeando, el cuerpo bañado en sudor, satisfecho y agradecido de tener de nuevo esa polla dentro. Recorría sus propios labios con su lengua, los mordía provocándole, pidiéndole el beso. Cuando ya no podía más, cuando era imposible que los envites de Brian fueran más rápidos y duros, supo que ambos estaban rozando su orgasmo. Entonces Brian lo hizo. Capturó sus labios y los lamió, los mordió, los chupó, y enredó la lengua con la suya en un beso feroz que le dijo a Justin todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se aferró con los brazos y las piernas a Brian como un náufrago que lucha por no hundirse en el mar. Eyacularon casi a la vez, los dedos de Brian apretando su sexo. Justin gritó en la boca de Brian. Gritó largamente por el placer, por la ausencia, y la frustración. Cuando pudieron normalizar su respiración Brian fue el primero en hablar.  
–Eres un cabrón.  
–Y tú un hijo de puta.  
Se miraron como si se odiaran y continuaron besándose con furia. Aquella suave cordialidad tejida entre los dos durante años transformada de manera fulminante en una pasión arrolladora. Pelearon entre las sábanas. Aunque no reparaban en el dolor estaban haciéndose daño, sus manos aferrando nucas, caderas, nalgas, o muslos. Dedos apretando y resbalando por el sudor, buscando rincones escondidos, uñas clavándose, bocas avariciosas y voraces, sexos ronzándose erectos de nuevo. Justin cogió un condón y se lo puso con rapidez, sin preguntar. Brian no hizo ninguna mueca de desagrado, sólo se quedó quieto mirándolo con seriedad.  
–Sí o sí, voy a follarte Brian.  
–Ya me has jodido bastante.  
Justin rió sin ganas.  
–No tanto como tú a mí, literal y figuradamente –le dijo y lo empujó para que se colocara bocabajo.  
Antes de entrar en él las preguntas se atropellaron en su cabeza, _me quiere, ahora lo sé, pero ¿esto será algo más que un polvo? ¿elegirá a Hugh? ¿me volverá a dejar tirado porque es lo mejor para mí?_  
A pesar de la rabia que aún sentía contra los dos, y de la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de hundir su polla en Brian, entró y se movió después en su interior con infinito cuidado. Durante un par de minutos estuvo torturándolo con su lenta cadencia hasta que se detuvo, profundamente enterrado en él, para susurrarle al oído.  
–¿Vas a decírmelo Brian o tendré que esperar otros cinco años?  
–Cierra la puta boca y acaba lo que has empezado o lárgate.  
Pero Justin no iba a sentirse intimidado por tan poca cosa, le tenía ganitas desde hacía demasiado tiempo.  
–¿Esto es sólo sexo para ti? –se movió saliendo casi completamente de él–. Dime Brian, ¿a cuántos les has dejado hacerte esto?– y volvió a entrar de golpe hasta el fondo. Brian gimió–, ¿le dejas a él?  
Dos embestidas rápidas y cortas, luego se adentró de nuevo quedándose clavando en él completamente quieto. Acarició sus costados, su espalda, con suavidad. Besó su nuca. Brian temblaba y jadeaba. Le pareció que decía algo.  
–¿Qué? –preguntó Justin  
–Sigue joder –repitió, ahora casi suplicante, Brian.  
Justin acarició su pelo con ternura.  
–No es eso lo que quiero oír.  
Justin lo abandonó por completo con la intención de volverlo a penetrar con fuerza pero no pudo hacerlo. Brian se revolvió girando sobre su espalda, empujando a Justin con ese movimiento, consiguiendo que fuese éste quien estuviese bocarriba sobre la cama. Con rapidez se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y le sujetó los brazos. Ambos jadeaban sin resuello.  
–Suéltame.  
–Shsssss, quieto –Brian presionó con una mano sobre su pecho para mantenerlo inmóvil y con la otra le cogió la polla para ayudarse a penetrarse con ella. Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones al hacerlo. Justin apretó fuerte sus ojos.  
–Joder…  
Brian lo montó de forma salvaje pero no dejó de acercarse a él para besarlo. Eran besos que le robaban el aliento, como si fuera la primera vez o la última que se los iba a dar. Quizás para decidirlo Brian también necesitaba respuestas.  
–Y a ti Justin, ¿te daban ellos mis besos?, ¿te follaban como yo? –le preguntó entrecortadamente aumentando la cadencia de su vaivén. Nunca antes Brian le había pedido explicaciones.  
–Nadie me ha besado jamás como tú. Siempre has sido sólo tú.  
En ese momento Justin vio el cambio en los ojos de Brian y fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Brian y él follando perfectamente acompasados mirándose a los ojos como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo. Se besaron de nuevo con urgencia mientras Brian seguía penetrándose violentamente hasta llegar al borde del orgasmo.  
–Te quiero Justin. Te quiero pequeño cabrón inconstante.  
Justin, que caminaba ya por el filo del precipicio, sólo consiguió balbucear.  
–¿Yo incons…? _¿Me quieres?_ … Ay Dios, joder, Brian…  
–Justin…

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, uno al lado del otro, Justin miraba a Brian, pero éste rehuía su mirada. Parecía como si aún estuviera enfadado. Justin se movió, poniéndose sobre él y le cogió la cara para besarle. Luego apoyó una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de Brian para alzarse sobre él.  
–Dímelo ahora –le ordenó Justin con los ojos brillantes y Brian le obedeció.  
–Te amo Justin, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.  
Se besaron de nuevo con ternura, estremeciéndose con caricias que en la urgencia no habían tenido tiempo de disfrutar. Pero a Justin aún le quedaban preguntas. Tragó saliva.  
–¿Lo harás de nuevo? ¿Me echarás de tu vida otra vez?  
–No –le contestó Brian apenas en un hilo de voz –, pero Sean vale la pena –lo miró con ojos francos y Justin comprendió que se lo decía de verdad. Qué sólo quería que fuera feliz aunque fuera con otro.  
–Le quiero pero no eres tú por mucho que quiera engañarme –hizo una pausa y continuó–. Y tú, ¿quieres a Hugh?  
Brian negó con la cabeza y luego se incorporó apoyándose contra las almohadas. Justin se sentó sobre sus talones encarado hacia él.  
–Cuando conocí a Sean supe que de verdad te había perdido y me di cuenta de que en el fondo siempre te había estado esperando. Supongo que Hugh llegó en el momento oportuno. Fue mi amigo antes de follármelo.  
–Todo este tiempo has estado aguardando que volviera a ti… ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? –Justin lo miró con tristeza– ¿Por qué no luchaste por mí?  
–Lo hice, para alejarme –Brian sonó un poco irritado– ¿No lo ves? Lo has conseguido Justin. Lo has conseguido sin mí.  
Justin lo contempló estupefacto y le espetó alzando la voz.  
–No lo he conseguido sin ti gilipollas. ¿No te das cuenta de que no has dejado de estar ahí siempre? –se restregó los ojos con fuerza cabreado al sentir brotar sus lágrimas–. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado. Podríamos haberlo tenido todo.  
Brian se acercó a él y lo abrazó contra su pecho.  
–Yo no hubiera podido hacerlo. Yo… no pude.  
Se aferraron con fuerza el uno al otro hasta que Justin rompió el silencio.  
–¿De verdad piensas que soy inconstante?  
–No –Brian acarició su cara y sonrió–, un poco voluble si acaso.  
–Cabrón –le contestó Justin golpeándole en el brazo riendo– me dejaste tú. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que te llorara toda la vida? Mírate, hasta tú te has echado otro novio.  
Brian bajó la mirada.  
–Anoche me di cuenta de que aunque yo no estuviera contigo mi relación con Hugh no iba a ningún lado y que tenía que ser honesto con él. He quedado con él a mediodía y se lo he dicho. Me ha confesado que lo supo nada más vernos juntos.  
Justin lo miró dolido.  
–Ya no estabas con él y rechazaste mi beso.  
–Quería protegerme de ti –lo miró arrepentido y lo besó. Justin sintió todo el amor de Brian en ese beso que intentaba compensar el que le había negado. Cuando se separaron Justin sonrió y acarició su mejilla.  
–Qué iluso.  
Brian rió.  
–Parece que tú y yo jamás tendremos una oportunidad de librarnos el uno del otro, ¿eh?  
–Más te vale que tengas eso claro Kinney o te cortaré la pelota que te queda –Justin soltó fuerte el aire y continuó hablando mientras acariciaba los brazos de Brian– No va a ser tan fácil Brian. Tenemos muchas cosas que resolver si queremos estar juntos.  
–Lo sé, y lo haremos. Para algo tienen que servir estos años Justin. Nunca hemos estado tan cerca como cuando hemos estado separados. Sin embargo… –dijo colocándose encima de Justin y mirándolo de nuevo con lujuria– ahora mismo considero que resolver el asunto que tengo pendiente con tu polla desde hace casi cuatro años es mucho más urgente.  
–Tan romántico como siempre.  
–Ese soy yo.

Más tarde, Justin, despierto en la cama miró a su alrededor. Parecía que el tiempo se reía de él. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en el loft. Sintió miedo de que ellos tampoco lo hubieran hecho e igual que había vuelto, como otras veces antes, también pudiera volver a marcharse. Tenían muchas cosas que decidir. Como si debían continuar viviendo separados de momento o uno de los dos se mudaba, pero suponía que tenían tiempo. Contempló a Brian en la penumbra de la habitación, los pequeños cambios en su cuerpo aún perfecto, y se apoyó en su pecho. Brian lo abrazó y él suspiró. No sería fácil pero a quién le importaba cuando estabas entre esos largos y fuertes brazos que abarcaban tu mundo. El mejor lugar para quedarse. A él desde luego que no.


End file.
